Como Conquistar um Akatsuki
by Yze-chan
Summary: Quer conquistar seu shinobi renegado favorito? A cada capítulo dicas de como conseguir essa proeza! .: Capítulo 11- Bônus :.
1. Uchiha Itachi

Diclaimer: Naruto não é meu nem seu! OWNED!

Yze Insanity Corporation Ltda. Apresenta...

**Como conquistar um Akatsuki**

**.: Cinco maneiras de roubar o coração de Uchiha Itachi :.**

Sabemos que Itachi é o ninja mais macho e o único que honra o Clã Uchiha. -apanha de Sasukete-. Seu semblante sem expressão deixa todas as Fangirls babando e pedindo a Kami que ele apareça em seu quarto durante a noite.

Apesar da fama de mau, Itachi tem seus pontos fracos. Se quiser descobrir como conquistar o Uchihalicious, pegue papel e caneta, acomode-se e preste muita atenção!

Tomaremos como 'cobaia' uma jovem qualquer.

Konan: 8D

Primeiramente, localize o alvo e ponha-se em seu campo de visão.

Itachi: u.u –sentado assistindo o Jornal Nacional-

Konan: 8D –aparece do nada e fica na frente da tv-

Itachi: Konan, está na minha frente. ¬¬

Konan: Eu sei. Você está me vendo direito? 8D

Itachi: Até demais. Saia da frente, por favor? ¬¬

Konan: Não posso. Você está me hipnotizando, por isso estou presa ao chão como se tivessem colado meus pés. *-*

Itachi: Que seja. u.u –levanta, vai até Konan. Itachi a pega nos braços e a lança para bem longe-

Konan: Comecei bem. x.x' –desmaia-

Agora tente o método direto. Só assim saberemos se ele é do tipo facinho ou durão.

Konan: ITACHI, FICA COMIGO EM NOME DE JESUS! –grita-

Itachi: Mais heim? Fumou alguma coisa, mulher? O.o –medo-

Konan: Não. Só estava pensando se você não quer conhecer meu quarto... ;D

Itachi: Obrigado, mas tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. u.u –vai embora-

Konan: Não! D: -morre-

Agora que sabemos que ele é do tipo difícil é que começam as dicas.

**1- Homens adoram sentir-se no comando. Deixe-o pensar que é ele quem manda em você...**

Itachi: Konan, pegue o controle da tv, por favor?

Konan: Sim. –pega o controle e entrega a Itachi- Mais alguma coisa?

Itachi: Erm... um suco seria muito bom. 8D

Konan: O que quiser. –corre para a cozinha. Depois de alguns minutos volta com uma jarra de suco em uma bandeja - Deseja mais alguma coisa, Itachi? ;)

Itachi: Claro. Saia da frente da tv? A Fazenda vai começar. u.u

Konan: Claro. -.-' -senta-se ao lado de Itachi-

Itachi: Konan, eu quero deitar. Você está atrapalhando. u.u

Konan: ¬¬ -vai para a poltrona, no canto da sala-

Itachi: Bem melhor. 8) –se joga no sofá-

**2- Um sorriso abre portas. Homens adoram garotas sorridentes...**

Konan: 8) –sorriso de orelha a orelha para Itachi-

Itachi: u.u –sério-

Konan: 8) –ainda sorrindo-

Itachi: Konan? –chama-

Konan: Sim? 8D

Itachi: Se está com gazes e quer ir ao banheiro, eu espero. Posso tomar banho depois. u.u

Konan: ¬¬

**3- Capriche no andar. Nenhum homem resiste a um rebolado, nem mesmo os mais durões...**

Konan: ;D –passa de salto alto na frente de Itachi, rebolando mais que Rainha de Bateria-

Itachi: u.u –olha, olha e olha de novo, mas sua face continua séria-

Konan: -começa a sambar-

Itachi: u.u –sério-

Konan: Desisto. ¬¬

Itachi: Konan? –chama-

Konan: Sim? 8D

Itachi: Se ainda não percebeu, Pein não está aqui. Acho que você pode parar de rebolar porque ele não vai ver. u.u

Konan: -capota-

**4- Seja misteriosa. Se quiser impressioná-lo mostre seu outro lado e deixe-o intrigado...**

Konan: Itachi, sabe o que eu tenho aqui atrás? –com as mãos para trás-

Itachi: Não. O que tem aí?

Konan: Não vou dizer. ;D

Itachi: Mulher, eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. ¬¬

Konan: Mas, você não quer saber o que eu tenho aqui? Não está intrigado? ;3

Itachi: Sim, estou intrigado. Gostaria muito de saber o que essa autora desocupada tem na cabeça para escrever um "manual" como esse sem sequer nos remunerar. Agora mostre o que tem aí. ò.o

Konan: Não mostro... ;3

Itachi: Aff. Morra. ¬¬ -vai embora-

Konan: Não! Era brincadeira, volta! D:

**5- Depois de tudo, se ele não cair aos seus pés, ignore-o. Mostre que ele é apenas mais um homem!**

Itachi: Konan, eu queria falar com Pein. Pode chamá-lo para mim?

Konan: u.u –fazendo origamis, fingindo que Itachi não estava lá-

Itachi: Mulher, estou falando com você. ¬¬

Konan: u.u –continua ignorando-

Itachi: Vai dar uma de durona é? Então ta! –puxa Konan e lhe dá um beijo ardente que a faz cair no chão.

Konan: Eita! Por que demorou tanto? 8D –se abanando-

Itachi: Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais ignorar um Uchiha! ò.ó –vai embora-

Konan: Espere! Eu quero mais um! /o/ -corre atrás de Itachi-

_-Lembre-se, nem todos os homens reagem da mesma forma. Certifique-se que o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado._

**E esse foi o primeiro capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia.**

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

N/A: Essa fic saiu do nada. E é de utilidade pública. 8D (?)

Enfim, se querem continuação e ver como conquistar o Deidara, deixem reviews. ;D -chantagem-

Kisus!

Iniciada em: 21/06/2009


	2. Deidara

_Capítulo dedicado à todas que desejam ter um Deidara de estimação! Use as dicas com moderação! /rimou! :O_

**Como conquistar um Akatsuki**

**Cinco maneiras de roubar o coração de Deidara**

Deidara não é do tipo que se deixa levar por um par de pernas ou peitos. Por ter a personalidade explosiva, devemos tomar o máximo de cuidado na hora de executar as dicas aqui descritas.

Primeiro, claro, devemos tentar descobrir o tipo dele - o que faremos com todo e qualquer Akatsuki. Por precaução...

Konan estava sentada quando deixa cair um origami "acidentalmente", bem no momento em que Deidara passava.

Konan: Oh, Deidara, pode pegar para mim? é.è

Deidara: Claro. Un. –Gentilmente Deidara abaixa para pegar o origami. É quando Konan começa a levantar seu sobretudo, deixando à mostra suas coxas.

Konan: Obrigada. ;)

Deidara: ... _"O Pein-sama vai me matar se souber o que eu estou pensando!Un."_ –hemorragia-

Deu para perceber que Deidara é do tipo tímido. Isso requer dicas especiais para esses casos (Ignore completamente o comentário acima, em que a autora deste manual diz que Deidara não se deixa levar por pernas e peitos...).

**1- Mostre-se a melhor pessoa do mundo para não assusta-lo, e depois dê o bote!**

Konan: Deidara? n.n –Konan chega de mansinho perto de Deidara, que estava sentado no canto da sala fazendo suas bombas- Quer ajuda para fazer suas bombas?

Deidara: Obrigado, Konan-san! Un. –Diz, inocentemente-

-Minutos de gentilezas depois...-

Konan: Noooffa! Como ta calor aqui! x3 –começa a desabotoar o sobretudo-

Deidara: Não ta não. Un. u.u

Konan: Ufa. Assim é melhor. ;3 –sem o sobretudo, usando somente um shorts curto e uma blusa decotada- Deidara, por que não tira seu sobretudo também?

Deidara: E-eu... Acho que... Digo... Erm... Bom... Un. -gaguejando-

Konan: O que me diz? ;)

Deidara: Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro! Un. –sai correndo-

Konan: ¬¬ -riscando a primeira dica de seu caderninho-

**2- Elogie-o. Depois disso ele cairá aos seus pés por saber que tem sua beleza reconhecida.**

Deidara penteava seus cabelos sedosos enquanto via clipes na MTV. (?)

Konan: Nooofffaaa! Deidara, que cabelo bonito você tem! *o*

Deidara: Oh, você acha? Porque eu fiz uma hidratação profunda agora há pouco. Un. 8D

Konan: Sabe... Seu cabelo não é a única coisa bonita que você tem. ;3 –passando a mão nos cabelos do loiro-

Deidara: Meus olhos são um charme, não é mesmo? Un. :9

Konan: Não é só isso... –sussurra no ouvido do loiro - Você é todo charmoso. ;D

Deidara: Konan, ta puxando meu cabelo. Un. D:

Konan: Ah, desculpa! –solta o cabelo, que já estava todo enrolado em sua mão-

Deidara: Konan-san, o que está acontecendo com você? Un. o.o –medo-

Konan: Ora Deidara! Não seja assim tão ingrato. Só estou elogiando sua rara beleza. –começa a chegar perto, mas bem perto mesmo do rosto de Deidara-

Deidara: Erm... Olha ali! Un.

Konan: O quê? –olha para o lado. Deidara aproveita e sai 'voando' - De novo não. ¬¬

**3- Que tal aquele jantarzinho íntimo? Nada como conquistá-lo pelo estômago!**

Deidara: O que está acontecendo aqui? Un. – Deidara chega na cozinha, que estava toda arrumada, iluminada apenas pela luz de velhas espalhadas por todos os lugares-

Konan: Oi Deidara! ;D –aparece na porta com um vestido vermelho curto, decotado e colado ao corpo- Pensei que você quisesse comer algo e fiz um jantarzinho especial para NÓS DOIS!

Deidara: Que bom, porque eu estou morrendo de fome. Pode me servir, por favor? Un. –senta-se à mesa. Ele ignorou o "nós dois"-

Konan: Pensei em fazer algo mais interessante antes do jantar... –sentando-se bem perto de Deidara - Tipo, dançar uma música beeeemmm romântica. ;)

Deidara: Konan, o Pein-sama não está dando conta do recado? Un.

Konan: Esqueça ele. A noite é uma criança. ;D

Deidara: Ah é? Então ela acabou de fazer nas fraudas por que tem alguma coisa cheirando mal. Un. O.o

Konan: O FRANGO! =O –corre para a cozinha-

Deidara: Hmn? '-'

_- Se optar por fazer um jantar romântico para você e sua paquera, verifique se não esqueceu o jantar no forno. (?)_

**4- Tente se informar mais sobre o que ele gosta, mostrando que ambos têm algo em comum.**

Konan: Deidara que escultura linda! :3

Deidara: Mesmo? Linda será a explosão que virá depois. Un. :3

Konan: Claro, porque a arte é efêmera. 8D

Deidara: Konan, você também aprecia minha arte? Un. 8D

Konan: Deidara, a arte é um momento passional vindo de emoções descoladas!¹ E tem alguém mais descolado na Akatsuki do que você? n.n

Deidara: Claro que não. Un. u.u

Konan: 8) –sorriso simpático-

Deidara: Konan, você quer dinheiro emprestado ou o quê? Un. ù.u

Konan: Por que pensa isso?

Deidara: Porque você me encheu o dia todo. Ou quer dinheiro ou o Pein-sama brochou. Quer saber? Fui. Un. ¬¬

Konan: Dessa vez ele foi mais esperto que eu. '-'

**5- Se você tem um corpo bonito, valorize-o usando roupas ousadas. Mas lembre-se; nada muito vulgar!**

Konan: Deidaraa... ;D

Deidara: '-' _"Ela de novo não!"_

Deidara vira-se vê Konan sentada em uma poltrona usando roupa de enfermeira, com um termômetro na mão.

Deidara: o.o -ficando branco-

Konan: Deidara, você parece doente. –levanta e anda em direção ao loiro- Acho que precisa de cuidados especiais. u.u –empurrando Deidara no sofá-

Deidara: N-na-não... eu...eu... Ko-konan eu... –branco-

Konan: Vamos medir sua temperatura. ;) –enfiando o termômetro **na boca** de Deidara- Uh! Você está fervendo! ;D

Deidara começa a se debater tentado escapar dos assédios de Konan. Em vão.

Deidara: _"Ser um homem bonito é tão difícil! Un."_

Konan: Agora vou lhe dar uma injeçãozinha! –mostra seringa com um estranho líquido verde - Depois dessa você vai se sentir muiiito melhor. ;D

Deidara: Omg! xO –tremenda hemorragia nasal que sai voando (?)-

Konan: Aff. E o salário ó. ¬¬

_-Lembre-se, nem todos os homens agem da mesma forma. Certifique-se que o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado._

_- Aos homens que estiverem lendo esse manual (o que acho meio improvável) lembrem-se, não cobiçar a mulher do próximo. Ainda mais se o próximo estiver tão próximo, seja seu Líder e tiver um Rin'negan de estimação!_

**E esse foi o segundo capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia.**

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

* * *

N/A: Capítulo idiota demais. E confesso, apesar da personalidade "explosiva", não consigo imaginar o Deidara de outra forma senão como um moço tímido. ._.

Próximo capítulo: **Tobi**! 8D (Não vou sossegar enquanto não escrever um capítulo sobre o pirulíto laranja. \o/)

¹: No episódio 112, Deidara dizia a mesma frase para o Tobi, depois de terem capturado o Sambi. Lembrei da frase e coloquei ela no capítulo. 8D

Agradeço pelas reviews do primeiro capítulo! 8D

Kisus!


	3. Tobi

_Dedicado a todas que desejam passar o resto de suas vidas ao lado de um protótipo do Bozo. 8D (?)_

**Como conquistar um Akatsuki**

**.: Cinco Maneiras de Roubar o Coração de Tobi :.**

Conquistar um homem não é nada fácil. Você precisa, acima de tudo, conhecer muito bem aquele que quer ter ao lado para o resto da vida –ou não-. Temos homens de todos os jeitos, para todos os gostos. Agora, se você gosta de palhaços, que falam bobagens e irritam seus Sempais, Tobi pode ser a solução de seus problemas.

Tobi, apesar de ser um completo palerma, não deixa de ter um bom coração. Afinal, são nos menores frascos que estão os melhores perfumes (Apesar dessa que vos fala preferir o Deidara, mas minha opinião não conta!). Imaginem como seria Tobi em um momento intimo? Imaginou? Então se teve momentos de hemorragia nasal -ou não²- aí em frente ao seu PC, siga direitinho as regras e seja feliz com o Tobi! –ou não³-

O que devemos fazer primeiro?

Konan: Tobi. ¬¬ - chama, completamente mal-humorada-

Tobi: Sim Konan-san! \o/

Konan: Eu te amo. Quer casar comigo? ù.u

Tobi: Heim? o.O

Konan: É sim ou não. ¬¬

Tobi: Mas, Tobi é um bom garoto. E virgem! E agora Konan-san? D:

Konan: Eu tenho que passar por cada coisa... ¬¬

Perceberam? Tobi é do tipo palerma, que não enxerga algo que está debaixo de seu próprio nariz. Mais dicas especiais...

- Elas só funcionarão se Tobi perceber a 'mensagem oculta' atrás de cada dica. Mas como sabemos Tobi is a good boy! Não custa nada tentar...

**1- Seja gentil para que ele descubra que apenas com você será feliz...**

Konan chega ao quarto de Tobi com um prato com biscoitos de e um copo com Nescau.

Konan: Tobi, trouxe isso para você. 8D –sorriso forçado-

Tobi: Woooow! Konan-san, como você é boazinha! Tobi não merece tudo isso! *_*

Konan: Ah, mas você é tão lindo seu cabeça de abóbora! ^^' –dá um "leve" tapa nas costas de Tobi-

Tobi: E o Tobi pensando que Konan-san era só mais uma bobona que faz tudo pelo Pein-sama. Que engano do Tobi, não é? 8D -comendo-

Konan: Come logo isso, come. ^^' –veia- Então, depois podemos passear por aí... ;3

Tobi: Tobi tem coisa melhor para fazer, mas... Pode ser. 8D

Claro que se o Tobi topasse sair com Konan agora a fanfic ficaria sem graça e terminaria logo. Que tal imaginarmos um outro final para essa primeira dica? (Konan: Mais heim? D:)

Tobi: Tobi prefere sair com Deidara-sempai. Tipo, Konan-san é esquisita. Parece homem! =O

Konan: Como é? ò.ó

Tobi: Tchau Konan-san! o/ -corre-

Konan: Acho que vou começar a cobrar. ¬¬'

**2- Um bom visual é mais que essencial. Esteja sempre bem vestida para não ser pega desprevenida! (Imagine se o "gato" quer sair e você está toda descabelada!)**

Tobi: Konan-san você viu o Deidara-sem-PAAAII! =O – Tobi olha para Konan, sentada no balcão da cozinha com um micro-vestido preto–

Konan: O que quer Tobi? ;D

Tobi: Konan-san, porque está vestida assim? o.ô

Konan: Por quê? Vai dizer que não gostou? ;3

Tobi: Não é isso! Konan-san está vestida igual às garotas das revistas do Itachi-san. 8D

Konan: Como é? ¬¬' _"Desde quando o Itachi tem esse tipo de revista? =O"_

Tobi: Mas Konan-san não disse onde está Deidara-senpai. D:

Konan: Esqueça o Deidara. –desce do balcão e vai a direção a Tobi- Que tal uma comidinha rápida? Lámen ou dango? Eu sei que você adora dango. ;D

Tobi: Nossa, Konan-san você é tão bizarra às vezes. O.o –vai embora, com medo-

Konan: Affe! Ò.ó

**3- Quando estiverem juntos, quebre as barreiras físicas! Sim, ATAQUE!**

Tobi passava distraído pela sala quando Konan o ataca e o leva para um quarto escuro.

Tobi: AHH! SOCORRO! O TOBI ESTÁ SENDO ABDUZIDO! :O

A luz acende.

Konan: Oi Tobi. ;D

Tobi: Ãhm? Konan-san, por que seqüestrou o Tobi? :O

Konan: Fiz isso para que possamos ficar um pouco a sós... Quer uma massagem? ;3 –Konan começa a afazer "massagem" no pescoço de Tobi, que não percebia que, na verdade, estava sendo enforcado-

Tobi: Konan-san, ta machucando o Tobi! D:

Konan: Ah, mas é só uma massagem! Vem que eu te esquento, ta fazendo tanto frio! o/

Tobi: AH! Tobi não sabe o que Konan-san quer, mas Tobi está com medo! -sai do quarto correndo- Ai! Konan-san está ficando doida! /o/

Konan: Ta olhando o quê? ¬¬ -diz para Kisame, que ia passando no momento-

Kisame: Nada... -medo-

**4- Bom humor é essencial para um bom relacionamento. E já que estamos falando do Tobi, é uma boa pedida.**

Konan: Tobi, você sabe quantos guerreiros de Dragon Ball são necessários para trocar uma lâmpada? 8D

Tobi: O Tobi não sabe. '-'

Konan: Ora, apenas um, mas vai levar mais de cinco episódios! 8D

Tobi: ... –pensa um pouco - Ah! Muito boa Konan-san! XD

Konan: Acho que vou beber água fervendo.

Tobi: Por quê? o.O

Konan: Para ver seu cuzinho por dentro! XD (Créditos à Desciclopédia, no artigo do Coringa! 8D)

Tobi: ... – mais uma pausa - Essa foi ótima! Tobi querer mais! \o/

Konan: O que é um pontinho laranja no alto de um outro pontinho branco?

Tobi: O que é? O que é? x)

Konan: É um idiota mascarado dando voltas no pássaro de argila do Sempai. XD (?)

Tobi: Tobi não gostou. D: -vai embora chorando-

Konan: O que eu fiz de errado? :3

**5- Mas lembre-se: Seja sempre você mesma. Não vale a pena dar uma de "fêmea fatal" só para agradá-lo.**

Tobi: Konan-san, você viu o Dei-

Konan: Não, eu não vi o Deidara. Agora pare de encher o saco porque tenho coisa melhor para fazer. Preciso ficar ao lado de Pein, não tenho tempo para ouvir suas besteiras, seu inútil. ù.u

Tobi: Nossa, por que Konan-san está agindo assim com o Tobi? D:

Konan: Porque você é inútil, idiota, faz coisas estúpidas e deve ser feio para usar essa máscara ridícula! Sou submissa ao Pein, faço tudo por ele, inclusive te matarei se não parar de encher o saco! ò.ó

Tobi: Mas, Tobi é um bom garoto. Todos devem tratar o Tobi bem porque o Tobi-

Konan: Tobi, morra. ¬¬ -vai embora- _"Cara, estou me sentindo tão bem depois disso. 8D"_

-silêncio-

Tobi: Konan-san é tão legal. Tobi casaria com Konan-san se pudesse. 8D

_- Lembre-se, nem todos os homens reagem da mesma forma. Verifique se o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado._

- Nunca se deixe levar pela aparência idiota do paquera. E se ele for o fundador de certo clan de Konoha e souber controlar um "cachorrinho" com nove caudas?

**E esse foi o terceiro capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia.**

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

* * *

N/A: Taí! XD

Acreditem, conquistar o Tobi é mais difícil que o Deidara. Tive ajuda de uma amiga da escola. Valeu Nanda! Lovo-te! :3 (Como se ela estivesse lendo isso.) Quanto à dica 4, a piada do pontinho laranja claramente foi inventada por mim em um momento de desespero para terminar esse capítulo. Ficou escrota e sem lógia, eu sei. u.u

Anyway, até o capítulo que vem. Sim, o próximo será ele, **Sasori**!

Obrigada todas as reviews mandadas até agora. Kisus e ja ne! o/


	4. Akasuna no Sasori

_Capítulo desnecessário, já que o Sasori é MEU! ò.ó (?)_

**Como Conquistar um Akatsuki**

**.: Como Roubar o Coração de Sasori :.**

Dizem que para conquistar um homem basta à mulher uma coisa: determinação. Mas também precisa de dedo! Sim, afinal, uma mulher deve ser muito criteriosa na escolha do futuro companheiro – ou ex-futuro, caso tudo dê errado... - e não cometer o erro de escolher um palerma com cara de pirulito... (But,Tobi is a good boy. :O)

Mas, se você é do tipo lenta para pessoas agitadas, a Akatsuki pode disponibilizar um ruivinho fofo, calmo e totoso para você! (E isso está parecendo catálogo de vendas...) Mas, cuidado, ele também é um tanto sádico...

Konan: Sasori, não acha que eu seria uma ótima marionete? ;) –aparece do nada, vestida de Mulher Maravilha (?)-

Sasori: Você? A testuda do cabelo rosa parecia mais atraente. ¬¬ -vai embora-

Konan: º-º -leva tiro do além-

Ele lembra o Itachi, não é? Então capriche no visual, abra um sorriso e mãos à obra. o/

**1- Uma mulher moderna sabe tudo de moda. E nada mais moderno que um batom (?). Além de realçar seus lábios –homens adoram bocas (1º- Bumbum, 2º- Seios ... 100º- Boca)- ilumina o rosto.**

Konan: Oi Sasori? ;3 –aparece usando um batom vermelho Ouro 24 quilates da Avon (?)-

Sasori: Konan, seus lábios... ç.ç -cego devido ao brilho do batom-

Konan: O que está fazendo? –bocão-

Sasori: Tentando ler, mas o brilho do seu batom não deixa. Tire-o, por favor. ò.ó

Konan: Mas, você não gosta de mulheres bem arrumadas... Com brilho nos lábios? 8D

Sasori: Não sei aonde você quer chegar, mas está me atrapalhando. Se não quiser levar uma voadora é melhor sair. ù.ú

Konan: Chato. D: -vai embora-

**2- Homens reparam em tudo. O jeito como você mexe no cabelo, movimenta as mãos... Tudo isso pode ajudar na hora de conquistá-lo.**

Sasori: u.u –assistindo o CQC- Esse Marco Luque é um gênio. ò.o (8D)

Konan: Sasori, posso sentar aqui? –aparece do nada, pedindo para sentar-se ao lado de Sasori-

Sasori: Claro.

Konan sentar e fica algum tempo calada. Até que começa a mexer as mãos, fazendo sinais estranhos.

Konan: :3 –fazendo um coelho com as mãos-

Sasori: Konan, ta fazendo o quê? o.o

Konan: ò.o -tentando falar atravez de sinais-

Sasori: Você perdeu a voz? Temos que chamar um médico. :O

Konan: -começa a fazer uma mímica bizarra, mas Sasori vai embora chamar o médico- Droga, isso não deu certo! ¬¬

**3- Lembre-se, pessoas semelhantes se atraem naturalmente.**

Sasori discutia com Deidara sobre arte quando Konan aparece...

Deidara: Eu to falando que não. Un. e.ê

Sasori: Você é mesmo uma mula Deidara. ¬¬

Konan: Oi gente. 8D –aparece vestida de marionete, com cabelo ruivo igual ao Sasori-

Deidara: Por Jashin! Un. :O

Sasori: Konan, isso é cosplay? O.o

Konan: Vai dizer que não gostou? Olha meu cabelo, agora é ruivo estilo Silvio Santos. 8D

Sasori: Por que está tentando me agradar? Porque só está conseguindo me deixar com medo de você? '-'

Konan: Mesmo? ._.

Sasori: Sim. ¬¬

-silêncio mortal-

Deidara: Kurapika olha uma aranha! Un. o/ -levanta aranha de plástico-

Konan: Morra. ¬¬ - dá voadora em Deidara e vai embora- "E o pior é que essa água de salsicha só vai sair do meu cabelo em duas semanas. :O"

**4- Esteja sempre próxima dele - mesmo demonstrando que foi por acidente – para que fiquem mais íntimos.**

Sasori andava pelos corredores da Akatsuki sem perceber que Konan o seguia. Ele para em uma sala para construir suas marionetes. Quando Konan aparece.

Sasori: Konan, o que está fazendo aqui?

Konan: Construindo marionetes, ora pois. :3 –dando marteladas em um pedaço de madeira-

Alguns minutos depois, Sasori sai e vai para a sala ver tv. Quando chega vê Konan sentada assistindo Todo mundo odeia o Chris.

Sasori: Konan? Você não estava agora a pouco na-

Konan: Senta aqui! Vamos ver tevê juntos? X3

Sasori: Foi o Deidara que mandou você me seguir não foi? Ò.ó

Konan: Ta louco homem? :O

Sasori: Ele acha que eu sou idiota! Ontem aquele loiro burro disse que eu não sou perfeito por ser de madeira, foi por isso que ele mandou você me seguir, não é? Acha que eu vou fazer alguma besteira... Se for guerra que ele quer, é guerra que terá! Ò.ó/ -vai embora atrás de Deidara-

Konan: Erm... Hum? ._.

**5- Se você acha que o homem de seus sonhos está muito longe de ser conquistado, apele para as práticas místicas...**

Konan: Agora sim vai dar certo! 8D –sentada no chão de seu quarto, cercada de velas, folhas de plantas estranhas, um caldeirão e uma galinha preta de pelúcia. (?)

Sasori ia passando quando vê a porta do quarto de Konan entreaberta. Ele tentou resistir, mas acabou se entregando... Ele tentou espiar o que tinha lá dentro... (Danna Hentai! ) Quando vai olhar, vê a moça no meio de um circulo de velas conversando com uma galinha preta.

Konan: Ah, me dá uma mãozinha. X3 –fala para a galinha-

Sasori: Xii, a garota ficou doida. O.õ

Ela retira do bolso um bonequinho do Sasori comprado durante o Anime Friend (?) e o atira dentro do caldeirão.

Konan: BOAHOAHOHAOHAOHAOHAOAH! \o/ -explosão ao fundo-

Sasori: Konan, para com isso! :O –entra-

Konan: Heim?

Sasori: Se você me odeia, vamos resolver isso aqui e agora! Não precisa apelas para a macumba. Ò.o

Konan: Mas eu...

Sasori: Te espero no campo de batalha. Ò.ó –vai embora se preparar para a batalha-

Konan: Ai caramba. D:

_- Nem todos os homens reagem da mesma forma. Certifique-se que o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado._

**E esse foi o quarto capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia.**

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

* * *

N/A: Caramba, quarto capítulo. E eu pensando que isso não fosse dar certo. :B

Explicação da dica 3 : Eu sei que o Kurapika é loiro e não ruivo, mas a sacada está em sua capacidade de controlar as correntes, assim como Sasori controla as marionetes com os fios de chakra. Entenderam? ._. A verdade é que não consegui pensar em nenhum outro personagem ruivo para fazer uma comparação... /fail

Enfim, queria agradecer pelas reviews mandadas. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo. *-*

Próximo capítulo... **Hidan**

Yze-chan. :3


	5. Hidan

_Para todas que querem entrar no reino de Jashin e viverem na paz eterna. Aleluia irmãos!_

**--**

**Como Conquistar um Akatsuki**

**--**

**.: Como Roubar o Coração de Hidan :.**

**--**

Todas as dicas citadas até o momento foram feitas especialmente para homens "normais" (Sarcasmo.). Cada um com uma dica que se encaixe com sua personalidade.

Esse capítulo não é diferente. Hidan É DIFERENTE! Por sua devoção à Jashin, ele aparenta ser alguém extremamente religioso. Levando em consideração que praticamente TODO E QUALQUER religioso que se preze não mantêm relações com mulheres – em todos os sentidos-, o que faz qualquer uma desistir de conquistá-lo, por respeito.

Sabemos que ninguém aqui é tão educado (a) assim, e que Hidan não é tão santo. O "moço" de cabelos prateados adora uma garota atraente, que "chegue chegando".

Vamos começar com o mais importante.

Hidan: u.u –assistindo _tevê_ com o pé sobre a mesinha de centro-

Konan: Hidan, o que vai querer para o jantar?! ;3 –aparece na porta vestindo uma roupa de empregada extremamente fetichista-

Hidan: Eita! 8D –pula do sofá excitado com a visão- Konan o que ouve com o seu cabelo? O.o

Konan: Nada. Só responda minha pergunta. ¬¬' –Konan ainda estava ruiva devido à _água de salsicha_ (Consulte o capítulo anterior.)-

Hidan: Então tá. Eu quero qualquer coisa. Contanto que você me sirva. ;D

Konan: Pode deixar. ;D –vai para a cozinha rebolando-

Hidan: É hoje que eu tiro o atraso! 8DD –rindo à toa-

Konan: Esse vai ser moleza. XD

Era meio óbvio. Hidan É SIM um daqueles tipos de homens que fazem de tudo para ter uma mulher gostosa na cama. Talves a partir desse capítulo, a situação de nossa cobaia melhore... Talves.

* * *

**1-Assim como as mulheres, homens gostam de ouvir o quanto são amados. Elogie-o, assim você aumenta a estima dele e revela de uma vez seus reais sentimentos.**

Hidan: -limpando as unhas dos pés no carpete da sala-

Konan: o.o –fica enojada com a cena- Erm, Hidan? –chama-

Hidan: O quê?

Konan: Sabia que eu gosto de você? Hidan, meu amigo, você é um cara legal. 8D –senta-se ao lado de Hidan-

Hidan: É mesmo? =)

Konan: Claro. Você é tão bonito, charmoso... –belisca as coxas dele- Quer mais elogios ou já basta? ;)

Hidan: Pois é, né...! X) –passa o braço pela cintura de Konan e a puxa para mais perto- Eu já sabia que gostava de mim, mas pensei que somente o Pein tinha o privilégio de te ter. Mas, parece que eu estava enganado. ;D

Konan: Ta pensando que eu sou do Pein é? Eu não sou de ninguém. ¬¬

Hidan: Ah, esquece o que eu disse. XD –segura o queixo de Konan e olha dentro de seus olhos- Saiba que... Eu sempre achei você um docinho. E eu adoro doces. ;D –olhar sedutor-

Konan: E o que eu posso fazer para lhe ter? ;)

Hidan: Para me ter, você só precisa... –coloca pé em cima da mesinha de centro e entrega alicate de unha para Konan- Desencravar minha unha. Cara, ela dói demais. Você não sabe o que é andar quilômetros com uma unha encravada. ù.u

Konan: ¬¬

Hidan: Ah, e com carinho. Não quero que tire nenhum pedacinho do meu dedo. u.u

* * *

**2- Use roupas modernas. Nada mais detestável que uma mulher presa ao século passado, tanto na atitude quanto na moda.**

Hidan: -fazendo orações à Jashin, enquanto sacrificada um porquinho (?)-

Konan: Hidan, você viu o Pein? –aparece vestindo um vestido curto preto (Mas que autora tarada por vestidos pretos e curtos!), com bolsos nas laterais e um decote, "generoso"- (O típico vestido 'menininha', mas com um ar _sexy_)

Hidan: *Cof Cof Cof Cof* :O - começa a tossir descontroladamente-

Konan: Não viu ele por aí? ;)

Hidan: *Cof* Não, ele sumiu com os outros. O.o

Konan: Que bom... e.e –senta-se em frente ao "moço" e cruza as perdas-

Hidan: Erm... Konan, posso dizer uma coisinha?

Konan: Claaaaro! ;D –outra cruzada de pernas-

Hidan: Suas pernas... Elas são tão... Feias! ò.o

Konan: :O –capota-

Hidan: Eu jurava de por debaixo daquele sobretudo tinha um mulherão! Mas, cara, o que é isso?! – aponta para as pernas dela - Suas pernas estão cheias de marcas estranhas. Ou o Pein é masoquista ou ET's tentam manter contato com a Terra colocando sinais nas suas pernas.

_- aparece animação em que Konan está em um barquinho sendo bombardeado pelo outro em que está Hidan até afundar-_

Hidan: É sério, você não deve mais usar roupas curtas pelo resto da sua existência. Coisa asquerosa. ò.o –vai embora, com cara de nojo-

Konan: Tenho pernas... Feias...! ._. –alma sai do corpo-

* * *

**3- O tom de voz é outra chave da sedução. Sendo que o ****mais atraente é o suave, calmo e num volume um pouco abaixo do normal.**

Hidan assistia a um show ao vivo de uma banda religiosa estilo rock (?) quando Konan chega e senta-se ao seu lado.

Konan: Hidan? –chama, com uma voz finíssima-

Hidan: o.o –olha assustado- Konan, foi você quem me chamou?

Konan: Claro, há mais alguém aqui? –fala bem baixinho-

Hidan: Não estou te escutando... Fala mais alto, mulher! ò.o

Konan vira e engole o ar de uma bexiga e volta a falar com Hidan.

Konan: Quer sair comigo? ;D –voz grossa de travesti-

Hidan: Por Jashin! Konan, você é homem?! :O

Konan: Não seja burro, Hidan. ¬¬ -ela se aproxima dele sorrindo maliciosamente- Ah, sai comigo essa noite... ;3

Hidan: Sai daqui! –joga água benta - Eu sou macho! M-A-C-H-O! Não pense que eu trairia minha espécie! NUNCA! ò_ó - vai embora-

Konan: E eu ainda aceito fazer esse tipo de coisa. ¬¬ -voz grossa-

* * *

**4- Telefonemas são bem-vindos, mas em horários e freqüências razoáveis.**

01:45 da madrugada – Quarto do Hidan

Hidan: H'm... Jashin-sama, o Kakuzu ta me enchendo saco... Posso matá-lo?! –ronco alto- Kukukuku!

Do nada, o telefone no criado-mudo toca, e bem alto.

Hidan: Ah! –quase cai da cama. Atende ao telefone - O que é, porra?!

_Konan: Oi Hidan! Tudo bem? _

Hidan: O que você quer, Konan? Eu estava dormindo. ò.ó

_Konan: Mal-educado... Tudo bem?_

Hidan: Não. –desliga-

02:00 da madrugada

Hidan: H'mmmm... –gemidos- Kakuzu... –mais gemidos-

O telefone toca e Hidan cai da cama. Ele pega o telefone, atende.

Hidan: Porra, eu quero dormir!

_Konan: Hidan, eu tenho algo urgente para te falar! Escuta com atenção._

Hidan: Fala logo!

_Konan: O Suplicy deu cartão vermelho pro Sarney! Você sabia? :O_

Hidan: PHODA-SE! ò.ó –joga telefone pela janela-

No quarto de Konan...

Konan: Mas, eu só queria manter ele informado. ;-;' -Com uma informação que chegou séculos atrasada-

* * *

**5- Você já deu todas as bandeiras, já fez tudo o que podia. Agora está na hora de ficar na sua.**

Hidan assistia _tevê_. Mudava os canais e parou para ver o Super Pop, que exibia uma conversa entre a apresentadora e duas prostitutas semi-nuas (O que não é algo raro.). Ele acha as mulheres bonitas e começa a sentir "_coisas estranhas"_. É quando Konan passa em sua frente e ele e se alerta.

Hidan: 8D –sorriso tarado- Hey, Konan? Chega junto. ;)

Konan: O que foi? 8D

Hidan: Sabia que você está muito bonita hoje? –puxa ela pela cintura- Meu quarto está limpinho, sem manchas de sangue pelas paredes. Que ir até lá fazer uma visitinha? ;3

Konan: Meio tarde, não acha? To fora. ¬¬ -tentando se soltar-

Hidan: Tarde nada, agora que são 23:00. Temos a noite toda. e.e –segurando Konan bem forte-

Konan: Ah! Me solta Hidan! Para com isso seu tarado! ò.ó

Hidan: Quem passou o dia dando em cima de mim? Agüenta filha. 8D

Konan se solta e começa a correr, com um Hidan taradão atrás.

Konan: NÃO SE APROXIME! D:

Hidan: Vem aqui, coisa mais linda! XD

Hidan consegue alcançar Konan e a leva para seu quarto.

Konan: Vai fazer o quê comigo? ;-;

Hidan: Sacrificar para Jashin é que não. Seria um desperdício. ;D

Konan começa a correr dentro do quarto, mas Hidan tranca a porta, impedindo que ela saia.

Hidan: Eu sabia que iria tirar o atraso alguma hora. 8D

Konan: Por que com o Itachi não deu certo? D:

_(O final da noite fica com a imaginação que sei que todos tem. ;D)_

- Nem todos os homens reagem da mesma forma. Certifique-se que o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado.

**E esse foi o quinto capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia. **

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

**~.~**

**N/A**: Saudações terráqueos! õ/

Ta, deveria ter saído há muito tempo, mas acabei não continuando essa fanfic porque não sabia como começar o capítulo. '-'

Escrever não é fácil, ainda mais que é um capítulo para cada personagem, o que me faz passar muito tempo pesquisando. Tenho todo um cuidado para escolher as dicas e nunca repeti-las, o que toma bastante tempo. Vocês entendem né?! -.-

Outra coisa para saciar a curiosidade de muitos leitores. Todos perguntam _"Por que logo a Konan?"_ Enfim, eu não iria colocar a _testuda rosada_ ou outra alienada de Konoha, e também queria que ferrar um pouco a vida dela. Nada mais. 8D /_apanha_/ Zueira. (Ou não.)

Agradeço pelas reviews. Quase cem. *-*' /_choralitros_

~ Bem, eu sigo uma listinha, que me diz que o próximo capítulo será o **Kisame**. O.o

Não sei quando o próximo sai. Mas ele virá, é só isso que sei. ._.'

Kisus da Yze.


	6. Hoshigaki Kisame

_Para quem faz de tudo por um amor, inclusive deixar de comer peixes ou frutos do mar._

**Como Conquistar um Akatsuki**

**--**

**Cinco Maneiras de Roubar o Coração de ****Hoshigaki Kisame**

**--**

Todas as mulheres passam a vida em busca de seu príncipe encantado, aguardando o dia em que ele chegaria em seu cavalo branco. É claro que, no final das contas, a única coisa que conseguem é alguém "mais ou menos" para dividir as contas de luz, telefone...

Talves Kisame não seja o tipo de pessoa (?) que VOCÊ esteja procurando. Mas, ele não é feio, não. Ele apenas não agrada aos olhos de muita gente...Mas, acredite, isso é bom. Assim a concorrência é eliminada!

E claro, temos mil e uma maneiras de conquistá-lo. Mas primeiro...

Konan: Kisame? –chama-

Kisame: Sim?! –olha o cabelo de Konan e assusta-se- Eita! Porque seu cabelo está rosa? :O

Konan: Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar. ¬¬ -o cabelo de Konan já estava rosa, pois o efeito da água de salsicha já estava sumindo-

Kimsae: Então fala. O.o

Konan: O que você faria se... – chega mais perto- Se descobrisse que está louquinho por seu amigo? ;3

Kisame: H'mm... –olha para Itachi, que saia do banheiro apenas com a toalha enrolada na cintura- Eu... Não sei... '-'

Konan: ¬¬ -suspiro- Eu to falando sério. Pensa um pouco... ;D

Kisame: Bem... Eu tentaria de tudo para conquistar ele! De tudo mesmo! ò-ó/ -convicto-

Konan: Pode deixar. ;3 –vai embora-

Sem mais delongas... Vamos às dicas! (Ô introdução podre!)

* * *

**1- Que tal um sinal de descontração e intimidade? Sempre que estiverem conversando dê um soquinho/tapinha nele sempre que este falar uma bobeira.**

Konan e Kisame conversavam descontraidos na sala enquanto viam um daqueles filmes repetidos da Sessão da Tarde (Lagoa Azul?). Ele começa a falar sobre a última missão que tivera com Itachi e algumas coisas idiotas que ocorreram durante a noite que estiveram fora.

Kisame: Nós pensávamos que aquilo era uma hospedaria, mas era um motel. Não sei porquê, mas acho que o Itachi-san sabia, mas não quis me contar. o.O

Konan: Itachi é mais pervertido do que eu imaginei... o.o

Kisame: Mentira, ele é legal. Igual a você. 8D

Konan: Ah, você que é legal! XD –dá soquinho no ombro de Kisame-

Kisame: Não, é você! XD –soquinho leve no ombro dela-

Konan: É você! XD –soquinho nele-

Kisame: É você! XD –soquinho um pouco mais forte-

Konan: Vocêêê! XD –soquinho-

Kisame: Não, é você! XD –dá "soquinho" que a arremessa a dois metros de distância, fazendo-a "colar" na parede- Opa! Desculpa! :O

Konan: Por que fez isso?! x.x

Kisame: É que... Meu chakra é muito intenso, é difícil controlar tanta força. O.o

Konan: Avisa da próxima. D: -cai no chão desmaiada-

* * *

**2- Homens adoram mulheres cheirosas...**

Kisame preparava seu lanche de todas as tardes quando Konan chega à cozinha, e um aroma diferente toma conta do ambiente. (Dei de escrever com eco agora...)

Kisame: Hey, Konan? –chama-

Konan: Simmmmmmm! ;3 –voz sexy-

Kisame: Avisa para o Pein que tem algum animal morto aqui na cozinha. o.o

Konan: ¬¬ -joga vidrinho de _Channel #5_¹ na lixeira-

* * *

**3- ****Você não é bonita? Não se acha desejável ou sensual? Não existe mulher feia! Você não precisa ser bonita para atrair um homem, precisa? **(Kisame: Precisa sim! ò.o)

Konan: Kisameeeeee! –chama- Kisame, que tal um conversinha entre amigos?

Kisame: Me chamou? 8D –aparece por trás-

Kisame vira-se e vê Konan com uma camisola velha, máscara de abacate e bobes no cabelo. Ela senta-se no sofá e põe o pé sobre a mesinha de centro e começa a "cutucar" as unhas com um alicate.

Konan: Senta aqui! o/

Kisame: D: -ânsia de vômito-

Konan: Cara, hoje está um dia tão bonito! –levanta os braços e mostra as axilas do jeitinho que vocês devem estar imaginando - To me sentindo no céu! \o/

Kisame: E eu no inferno. x.x

Konan, tenho um presente para você. –faz jutsu e aparece cera quente-

Konan: O que eu vou fazer com isso? o.O

Kisame: Se depilar? Depois você aproveita e toma banho, faz as unhas, lava o cabelo, e procure um médico para curar essas suas varizes. Suas pernas parecem um mapa das estradas que cortam as cinco Nações Shinobi. ò.o –vai embora-

Konan: Por que todo mundo implica com as minhas pernas? ò.ó

* * *

**4- Tenha sempre em mente que ainda existem homens românticos... E que eles são sensíveis e fáceis de se magoar...**

Kisame: 8D –vendo Os Simpsons- Porco-aranha! Porco-aranha! /o/

Konan: Kisame, o Itachi arranjou uma namorada. 8D

Kisame: Heim?! D': -estado de choque-

Konan: É uma loira boazuda da rua Augusta (?). Ele disse que vai embora e abandonará a Akatsuki. u.u

Kisame: Mas, e eu? Como ficarei? Quem será meu parceiro de agora em diante?! ToT

Konan: Eu estou disponível se você quiser. ;D

Kisame: Quem, você? Prefiro o Tobi. D:

Konan: O que você quis dizer com isso? -.-

Kisame: Eu quero o Itachi-san! Por que você me disse isso de forma tão crueeeel! Você é má! Muito má! ;__; -sai correndo-

Konan: Não se fazem mais homens másculos como antigamente... Saudades do Jiraya-sensei... ù.u (?)

* * *

**5- Mas nunca esqueça, o segredo é que os homens querem um relacionamento com uma mulher espetacular.**

- música bizarra do Super-Man-

Kisame: Mas heim?! o.o

-aparece Konan de cosplay da Mulher Maravilha-

Konan: ;D –faz pose-

Kisame: Konan, o que é isso? º-º -medo-

Konan: Ah, vai dizer que não gosta de mulheres decididas e fantásticas? Presta atenção. –empurra Kisame sobre o sofá, pondo-se em sua frente-

Kisame: o.o

Konan: Eu tenho 90 por cento de probabilidade de ser a pessoa perfeita para você, simplesmente porque eu sou bonita; inteligente - mostra prova de **ARTE** com um desenho da Pucca feito com giz de cera e um dez no topo-; forte, sei cozinhar muito bem...

Kisame: '-' –lembra do dia em que Konan queimou a comida e todos tiveram que comer enlatados fora do prazo de validade-

Konan: ... extremamente sedutora. Me diz qual homem não gostaria de ficar comigo? u.u

Kisame: Konan, você está querendo vender algo? Se for vou avisando que estou duro. u.u

Konan: Não, seu bobo! ;3 –pula no colo dele- Mas se quiser me levar para casa... Estou disponível! o/

Kisame: -suspira e joga Konan no sofá- Minha cara, se quer me conquistar, precisa mais do que um corpo bonito. u.u

Konan: Heim? o.o _"Outro fora de novo não! D:"_

Kisame: Eu procuro por uma mulher que, além de atributos físicos, tenha consciência e queira um relacionamento sério e duradouro. Não quero apenas por uma noite como muitos homens. Não sou esse tipo de pessoa. ò.o

Konan: Mas eu-- –é interrompida-

Kisame: Uma verdadeira dama nunca se venderia desse jeito! E eu ODEIO mulheres oferecidas! O-D-E-I-O! ò-ó –vai embora-

- silêncio-

Konan: Choquei perua. '-'

--

- Nem todos os homens reagem da mesma forma. Certifique-se que o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado.

- Ainda existem homens sensíveis esperando sua "_princesa encantada_" para juntos terem um _Feliz Para Sempre_.

**E esse foi o sexto capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia. **

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

~.~

_¹: Vai dizer que não conhece esse famoso perfume francês?! O.o_

**N/A**: Quando eu postei o último capítulo? Porque já não lembro... .-.

Estou tão cheia de coisas para fazer na escola que nem lembrava dessa fanfic. Agradeço a minha amiga que me ajudou nesse capítulo (mesmo ela não sabendo para quê eu queria dicas para conquistar um "homem". XD). Acho que ficou muito... como eu poderia dizer... Uma merda, por falta de expressão melhor. E ainda mais com uma súbita ideia que tive de fazer a versão Bleach dessa fanfic. Sim, mas seria algo com os Espadas ou Capitães (Stark e Byakuya são meus! /o/) Quem sabe isso acabe saindo do papel já que não consigo tirar isso da cabeça...

Queria agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando desde os primeiros capítulos. Cara, mais de 100 reviews! T.T /choraoceanos)

De acordo com minha fiel lista grudada perto do PC, o próximo capítulo será com o... **Kakuzu**! (Lia: Kakuzu! *__*)

_- Deixem reviews por um mundo melhor! \o/_

Kisus da Yze. :*


	7. Kakuzu

_Para aquelas que consideram o dinheiro o melhor amigo do homem._

_Dedicado à Lia K. Lecter. =D_

**Como Conquistar um Akatsuki**

**Cinco Maneiras de Roubar o Coração de Kakuzu**

Muitas devem estar se perguntando: "Como conquistar o Kakuzu?" É fácil se levarmos em consideração que ele só pensa em dinheiro. Mas não é por isso que dentro de seu peito não bata um coração. Aliás, batem cinco ao mesmo tempo. (piadinha infame...)

Entretanto, este capítulo será diferente. Usaremos os poderes da astrologia para fisgar Kakuzu. Todas devem saber que nosso mercenário favorito é do signo de Leão. E nada mais fácil do que conquistar um leonino... já que todos tem um perfil característico... Prepare-se para muita tietagem.

(Sem "preliminares". Vamos começar direto com as dicas.)

**1- Admira-lo e cobri-lo de elogios é meio caminho andado para conquistá-lo de vez. Afinal, leoninos adoram bajulação.**

Após algumas horas contando os lucros da organização, Kakuzu preparava-se para guardar tudo em um cofre. Um último "tchauzinho" para o dinheiro e já estava pronto para dormir, quando vê Konan, parada à porta, o olhando intensamente.

Kakuzu: O que foi? –olha para ela- E... o que acon-

Konan: Meu cabelo não é o caso aqui. ¬¬ Bem...eu estava pensando, como um homem tããão maravilhoso como você está fazendo em uma organização tão simplória como a Akatsuki? Isso é algo incompreensível.

Kakuzu: Às vezes me pergunto a mesma coisa. Você tem razão sobre isso, agora caia fora daqui. Eu quero dormir.

Konan: Sabe, suas habilidades como contador são magníficas, sua inteligência, perspicácia, raciocínio extraordinário... Tudo o que uma mulher deseja você tem, mas mesmo assim continua sozinho? Imperdoável! ú.ù –fazendo drama-

Kakuzu: Acho que os boatos de que o Pein é broxa são verdadeiros. ¬¬

Konan: Então... – Konan vai chegando mais perto da cama- Você... Eu... Sozinhos em um quarto, em uma noite escura e fria...

Kakuzu: Você me enoja. ¬¬

Konan: '-' –desmorona-

Kakuzu: Eu conheço seu joguinho, então, comigo não cola. E mais, você é esquisita demais. :P

Konan: Mas que merda! ò.o

Mas não tema! Apesar de no primeiro momento parecerem meio egoístas, saiba que quando conquistados, leoninos não poupam esforços para ficar ao lado de quem amam.

Konan: Bom saber. ¬¬

**2- Procure mostrar o quanto você é dependente dele. Assim, ele poderá perceber que é indispensável e se sentirá especial.**

Kakuzu, depois de um dia estafante ao lado de Hidan, conseguiu mandar seu parceiro para bem longe, e agora, estava sentado, desfrutando um delicioso vinho, enquanto assistia a maratona do Poderoso Chefão em seu silencioso quarto.

Kakuzu: Poderia ser assim todo dia. –dava uma tragada no charuto, quando ouve Konan gritar por seu nome- Inferno. ¬¬

Konan: Preciso da sua ajuda! 8D

Kakuzu: Fala logo, mulher infernal. -.-

Konan: É que tem uma centopeia enorme no meu quarto, e eu queria que você fosse matar ela. :B

Kakuzu: Não vou sair do meu quarto para matar porcaria nenhuma. Isso é trabalho para heróis virgens que usam cueca por cima da roupa, não meu. (:3) Aliás, que tipo de ninja é você que tem medo de um inseto?

Konan: Mas, ela é um quilópode. '-'

Kakuzu: Não quero saber, caia fora. Mulher frouxa. ù.ú

Konan: E se ela me matar? D:

Kakuzu: Eu viro seguidor de Jashin. 8D

Konan: Você é do mal... Precisa ser mais prestativo com as mulheres. Eu que faço sua comida, sabia, ingrato? :(

Kakuzu: Um: eu sou um vilão, PRECISO ser mal; dois: Prestativo o caramba; três: Aquela gororoba é infinitamente pior do que comida de presídio. Agora, se não for pedir demais... – ele abre a porta, vai por trás de Konan e lhe dá um chute, que a faz voar para fora do quarto- Morra bem longe de mim. ¬¬

Konan: Esse cara não é normal. D: -desmaia-

**3- Leoninos são bem humorados!**

Konan: Kakuzu, o que é isso na sua roupa? –aponta para a gola do sobretudo de Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: O que? –olha. Konan levanta o dedo e esfrega no nariz dele-

Konan: Te peguei! XD

Kakuzu: Seu cadarço desamarrou. –aponta para o chão-

Konan: Oh, não! –abaixa para amarrá-lo, quando Kakuzu vai por trás e lhe puxa a calcinha (XD)-

Kakuzu: Não, EU te peguei. ¬¬ -vai embora-

Konan: Essa foi fundo! DD': -morrendo de dor-

**4- Chame sua atenção com aquilo que ele mais gosta.**

Konan: Kakuzu, olha só! 8D

Kakuzu: Hoje é um dia daqueles. ¬¬ - quando ele olha, se depara com Konan lhe mostrando um vestido feito de dinheiro (?)- o¬o

Konan: O que achou? ;D

Kakuzu: Eu quero! =O

Konan: Sinto muito, mas ela não tem uma costura muito boa, então vou queimá-lo. u.u

Kakuzu: Não se atreva. ò.ó –prepara-se para atacar-

Konan: Tarde demais. :P –pega fósforo- Quais são suas últimas palavras? Ah, dinheiro não fala. 8D –acende um palito-

Kakuzu: O que quer que eu faça? D':

Konan: Passe a noite comigo, no meu quarto? ;3'

Kakuzu: D: -ânsia de vômito- Só se você não queimá-lo...

Konan: Te pego às 19:00 na porta do seu quarto. ;DD –joga vestido para Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Olha o que você me fez fazer? ç.ç –falando com as notas grudadas-

**5- Se você seguiu todas as dicas, então prepare-se para uma noite daquelas! Relaxe, vista sua melhor roupa e use uma bela lingerie, porque leoninos são QUEEEEENTES!**

Konan esperava por Kakuzu na porta de seu quarto, como prometido, às 19:00. Quando ele chegou, a pegou pelo braço e correu para o quarto da moça, sem dizer uma palavra.

Konan: Por que a pressa?

Kakuzu: Não quero que ninguém me veja com você, idiota! ¬¬

Konan: Então, preparado? ;D

Kakuzu: Ta, ta. ¬¬ -senta-se, com os braços cruzados-

Konan começa a fazer um strip tease estranho, deixando Kakuzu cada vez mais enjoado, principalmente depois de olhar suas pernas. (XD)

Kakuzu: D':

Konan: Vai ficar aí parado? ;D

Kakuzu: O que exatamente eu deveria fazer? Vomitar seria uma boa ideia. -.-

Konan: Sabe, quando uma mulher faz strip, o homem deve ficar... "alegre", entende? ¬¬

Kakuzu: Um lance sadomasoquista cola com você? :B

Konan: Pretende fazer o quê? ;DDD

Kakuzu pula em cima de Konan e amarra suas mãos para trás, coloca uma amordaça em sua boa e a joga na cama.

Konan: Ogue orre rrai rarer? ;3

Kakuzu: Não sei o que você falou, mas eu vou para o meu quarto assistir a maratona do Poderoso Chefão. Fica aí... Quem sabe amanhã o Pein vem te resgatar. XD –vai embora-

Konan: E as rrirras rourras? Rrourra arri! D: -se debate-

. No fim, Konan passou a noite amarrada, enquanto Kakuzu curtia seu filme em paz. =P'

Kakuzu: ^^

_-Lembre-se, nem todos os homens reagem da mesma forma. Certifique-se que o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado._

_- Há coisas na vida que o dinheiro não pode comprar._

**E esse foi o sétimo capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia.**

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

N/A: OMG! Mil anos depois. D:

Bom, o capítulo foi o mais sem graça de toda a fanfic. Cara, nunca pensei que conquistar o Kakuzu fosse difícil! Escrevi um capítulo normal, mas ficou um lixo, então lembrei que ele era de leão, e resolvi caçar as características dos leoninos. Deu pra ajudar bastante, mas na última dica (que foi a pior de todas) travou tudo. :P

Agradeço à Saakurinha pela ideia da dica número 4. No carnaval do ano que vem, me vestirei de dinheiro! 8D (?)

Acho que hoje à noite iniciarei o próximo capítulo, que também não será fácil. Vou tentar não atrasar TANTO, e prometo concluir a fanfic antes de 2012. :3 /tijolada

No próximo capítulo, traga salada porque será: Zetsu! Creo que sí, creo que no. (?)

Review por um mundo melhor!

Kisus da Yze.


	8. Zetsu

_Para aquelas que vão à sorveteria e não conseguem decidir entre chocolate e baunilha. (?)_

**Como conquistar um Akatsuki**

**Cinco maneiras de roubar o coração de Zetsu**

Talvez as dicas até aqui apresentadas tenham tirado uma parcela da população feminina mundial da solidão. Caso contrário entre em contato com nosso representante mais próximo e reivindique seu dinheiro de volta...

Homens são criaturas fáceis de se conquistar, mas há exceções. Mas, o mais difícil são aqueles que não sabem o que exatamente esperam de uma mulher, ou de um relacionamento. Eles são indecisos e confusos, então, é preciso ter um pouco de paciência...

Zetsu se encaixa nesse grupo. Ele tem dupla personalidade, o que complica um pouco mais. Mas, o essencial, é conhecer cada um dos lados da moeda.

**1- É preciso ter papo. Só a beleza não basta, então, atualize-se e seja uma mulher de conteúdo.**

Zetsu monologava com as rosas do jardim quando Konan chega, e sem dizer nada, senta-se ao seu lado.

Konan: =)

Zetsu: u.u –conversando com as rosas sem ligar para Konan, mas, no fundo, estava incomodado com suas presença-

-cinco minutos silenciosos depois-

Zetsu: -tique nervoso- Deseja alguma coisa? Ou vai ficar parada como uma idiota?

Konan: Você vem sempre aqui? 8D

Zetsu: ... –murcha-

Konan: :3

**2- Mantenha seu olhar conectado a ele. Não há homem que não entenda o significado de um olhar.**

Zetsu andava tranquilo pelos corredores da Akatsuki quando sente o chakra de Konan não muito longe. Ele olha para trás o a vê parada, com o olhar fixo nele. Continua andando e chega à sala; senta-se no sofá e pega um vasinho de planta para conversar. Não demora muito para Konan chegar e sentar-se bem à sua frente e começar a encará-lo.

Zetsu: E agora, deseja alguma coisa? u.u

Konan: Nhá, estou apenas observando a paisagem. =)

Zetsu: Tenho cara de arbusto de beira de estrada? ¬¬

Konan: Mas você é tão lindo, Zetsu! Ninguém nunca te disse isso? ;3

Zetsu: _"Não. D:"_ u.u

Konan: -encara-

Zetsu: ¬¬

Konan: -encara-

Zetsu: Konan! –chama-

Konan: Diga! 8D

Zetsu: Você é mais feia de perto. o.o

Konan: -é acertada por um raio-

Zetsu: Suas pernas tem tantas varizes quanto as árvores tem raízes. (Rima não intencional!)

Konan: -vira carvão-

Zetsu: Tchau. u.u

Konan: ... –sem reação-

**3- O salto alto deixa a mulher muito mais elegante, sem dúvida alguma.**

Zetsu ouvia, tranquilamente, o som dos pássaros a cantar na floresta.

TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC –onomatopéia do barulho do salto alto no chão(?)

Konan: Oi,Zetsu? ;D

Zetsu: O salto do seu sapato é um prego ou coisa parecida? ò.o

Konan: Ah! Vai dizer que eu não fiquei bonita? ;D –dá voltinha-

Zetsu: A história de que salto levanta o bumbum só deve ser verdadeira com mulheres que tem "alguma coisa" para levantar. Você tem bundinha de pastel. Credo! 8B

Konan: Seu cafona. ¬¬

**4- Muitos gostam da vaidade feminina, mas sem exageros.**

Konan: Oi, Zetsu! 8D

Zetsu: O que foi dessa... –olha para Konan- AHHHH! =O – grita desesperadamente-

Konan: O quê? o.o

Zetsu: Quem deixou um travesti entrar no covil? ò.ó

Konan estava usando maquiagem super pesada, com cores "berrantes".

Konan: Hey! Sou eu, a Konan! '0'

Zetsu: Xô! Cai fora, porque aqui todo mundo é macho, coisa feia! ò.ó

Konan: Não fala besteira, Zetsu! ¬¬

Zetsu: Ixi! Macho não! – pega Konan pela roupa e a atira para fora do covil- Bateu na porta errada! –fecha a porta-

Konan: Faltam só mais dois capítulos mesmo. ¬¬

**5- O flerte é decisivo na hora da paquera! Olhos brilhantes e um sorriso são muito afrodisíacos.**

Zetsu sentado no jardim olhando o nada.

Zetsu: Essa brisa suave... 'u'

Konan: ;D –pisca, de longe-

Zetsu: Sabia que não seria suave por muito tempo. ¬¬

Konan: ;3 –manda beijinhos-

Zetsu: o.ó

Konan: *w* -carinha fofa-

Zetsu levanta-se e vai em direção à Konan. Ela fica feliz,em pensar que dessa vez seus apelos terão resultado positivo!

Zetsu: Eu sei o que é ser carente e precisar de alguém. u.u

Konan: A-ham! *-* -balança a cabeça positivamente-

Zetsu: E a Eva também precisa de alguém! 8D –pega vasinho com planta carnívora- Ela ficará encantada se você cuida-la de agora em diante! -entrega o vasinho-

Konan: Eu não...

Zetsu: Divirtam-se! /o/ -some-

Konan: E o que eu quero com um matinho idiota? ò.ó

Eva: :B –manda beijo-

Konan: Droga. ¬¬

_-Lembre-se, nem todos os homens reagem da mesma forma. Certifique-se que o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado._

_- Há homens estranhos, excêntricos... E há o Zetsu!_

**E esse foi o oitavo capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia.**

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

* * *

N/A: Bom, capítulo difícil de escrever. XD Resolvi não vestir a Konan de Mulher Samambaia porque isso é muito clichê. :B

A história do "toc-toc" do salto é que... Na minha sala tem uma menina que incomoda todo mundo com seu sapatinho. Imaginem fazer uma prova de Química, super concentração, e do nada se ouve um toc-toc-toc... É de morrer... De rir! XDDD *levatiro* (Eu não iria revelar isso, mas vamos considerar como uma troca de experiências. XD)

Quanto à paradinha do travesti... Alguém já viu **Ouran High School Host Club**? Se viu, deve lembrar da Haruhi maquiada na peça teatral do Zuka Club (Frederich-samaaaa!). Pois é. XD Para quem não viu, imaginem a Konan com maquiagem pesadíssima ou como queira. Only this.

Falei demais!

Próximo capítulo: **Pein**!

Contagem regressiva! Faltam dois capítulos para acabar! D:

Kisus da Yze!


	9. Pein

_Para aquelas que acham Kira um grão de arroz perto de Pein, o verdadeiro DEUS! _

**Como Conquistar um Akatsuki**

**Cinco maneiras de roubar o coração de Pein**

Se procurássemos uma palavra para distinguir Pein seria _controlador_. O líder da Akatsuki tem um gênio difícil de lidar, suas ordens nunca devem ser questionadas. Mas, por trás de todo homem sempre há um coração sedento, cheio de amor para dar.

**1- Os homens adoram se sentir heróis e úteis.**

Pein estava em sua sala, sentado em uma grande e confortável poltrona quando ouve Konan gritando, pedindo por socorro.

Ele corre até lá para ver o que é.

Pein: Konan, o que está acontecendo?

Konan: Oh, Pein! Que bom que você chegou! é.è

Pein: Mas o quê... o.o

Konan estava com a roupa rasgada, sendo segurada pelos cabelos por Kisame.

Kisame: Que vergonha. ¬¬

Konan: Pein, o Kisame está me agredindo! Me salve! ç.ç'

Pein: Que pouca vergonha. Se querem fazer esses lances selvagens, procurem seus quartos. Ò.ó

Konan: Mas, ele está puxando meu cabelo. Olha só. i.i

Kisame: Pois é. ù.u –dá puxão-

Pein vai até os dois e tira Konan das mãos de Kisame, e logo em seguida soca a cara do moço.

Konan: Meu herói! *-*

Pein: Agora, vá procurar o que fazer e me deixe sossegar. Recebi muitas reclamações suas nas últimas semanas. Ò.ó –vai embora-

Konan: Mas que droga. ù.ú

Kisame: E quando pensa em me pagar? ç.ç –com o olho roxo-

Konan: Aqui. ¬¬ -joga rolinho de dinheiro-

Kisame: Isso dá pelo menos para o mertiolate? =(

**2- Homens adoram as carícias e mãos delicadas das mulheres.**

Pein estava sentado assistindo Pink e o Cérebro (?) quando Konan chega e senta-se ao seu lado.

Em pouco tempo, Konan começa a chegar mais perto, e delicadamente, pões sua mão sobre a dele, fazendo-lhe carinho.

Konan: :3

Pein: o.o –olha para os lados- Konan?

Konan: Sim. ;3

Pein: Credo! Como suas mãos são grosas! Parece até uma lixa! '0'

Konan: O quê? o.o

Pein: Eu jurava que era o Kisame que estava segurando minha mão. =O

Konan: Humilhou! D':

Pein: Por que não pede os cremes hidratantes do Deidara? Te ajudaria muito, sabia? ò.o –vai embora-

Konan: Pelo menos ele não implicou com as minhas pernas. x/

**3- Crie um apelido carinhoso para chama-lo. A maioria dos casais tem o seu apelido.**

Na sala de reuniões da Akatsuki...

Pein: Estão todos aqui?

Konan: Claro, Pepê! ^-^

Todos: Pepê? O.o

Konan: O que tem? '-'

Pein: Konan, não quero que me chame assim. ò.ó

Konan: Tudo bem, Peinzinho. :3

Pein: Nem assim! ò_ó

Konan: Nhá, relaxa, mô! X3

Hidan: Ui! XD

Kisame: Aloka! XD

Pein: ò_ó

**4- Tenha cuidado com ele, preste atenção na roupa que ele vai ao trabalho ou sair sem a sua presença. Seja sincera.**

Pein vestia-se para uma importante reunião com os outros membros da organização, quando Konan chega e fica o observando.

Konan: Pein, aonde você vai?

Pein: Temos uma reunião marcada, mas você não vai. Entendeu? Não quero ser envergonhado novamente. ò-ó

Konan: Ta, mas você vai com essa roupa cafona? ù.u

Pein: Quer que eu use o quê? ¬¬

Konan: Comece tirando essa gravata borboleta, que te faz parecer um garçom. Depois, coloque uma blusa rosa e um terninho preto, uma calça jeans coladinha e um all star. Vai ficar um luxo! *0* (Vi esse look na vitrine de uma loja. No manequim estava um escândalo! =D)

Pein: Eu vou ficar parecendo uma bicha. ¬¬

Konan: Vai ficar tão bonitchenho! XDD

Pein: Feia. ¬¬ -vai embora-

Konan: Chato. D:

**5- As lingeries são certeiras para os homens. Eles ficam loucos ao ver suas mulheres lindas e vestidas com um conjuntinho de lingerie especialmente para eles.**

Era noite. Todos haviam saído, apenas Pein e Konan ficaram. A moça havia preparado um jantar "sem segundas intenções", e Pein aprovou todos os pratos. Logo após, ambos foram para seus quartos.

Pein, que já se preparava para dormir, ouve um barulho vindo do guarda-roupa, e quando abre, vê Konan, usando um roupão.

Pein: Konan, o que faz aqui?

Konan: Tenho um presente só pra você. ;D

Pein: É mesmo?... -cara de pervertido-

A jovem começa a dançar de forma sensual, empurrando Pein na cama. Ela tira o roupão...

Pein: =O

Konan: Ta gostando, Pein? ;D –dançando toda desengonçada-

Peinj: A dança ta legal, mas... '-'

Konan: O quê? Falta mais rebolation? /o/

Pein: Eu te disse, empreste os cremes hidratantes do Deidara!

Konan: .-. –capota-

Pein: Sério, Konan! Quando éramos jovens você era linda! Agora... o.o

Konan: Como assim ERA? E agora o quê? '0'

Pein: Agora, você está com crateras pelas pernas, sem mencionar as varizes! Cadê aquela cintura? E a pele de pêssego? E esse cabelo desbotado? CADÊ A KONAN? =OO

Konan: Eu to a nove capítulos tentando fazer isso prestar e quando eu pensei que daria certo, você me diz isso? Humilhação demais! D:

Pein: Sabe de uma coisa? Tire férias da Akatsuki e vá para um SPA fazer tudo o que uma mulher merece. Quem sabe melhore pelo menos as varizes. D: -sai do quarto-

- silêncio-

Konan: Vai acabar. Falta apenas um capítulo! Vai acabar! T_T

_- Lembre-se, nem todos os homens reagem da mesma forma. Certifique-se que o Akatsuki escolhido esteja vacinado._

**E esse foi o nono capítulo do manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki. O único na Via Láctea com o certificado de garantia.**

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos. Em breve mais dicas de Como Conquistar um Akatsuki!**

OoO

N/A: Pobre Konan. Quando a situação dela vai melhorar? XD (Autora feminista que gosta de ver uma mulher sofrer. [?]) Não é porque eles são miguxos de infância que eu iria facilitar, né? XD

Capítulo feito rapidinho, mas não pude postar porque fiquei sem net. =D~ *batenoservidor*

- Próximo capítulo: **Orochimaru**!

Eu disse que TODOS os membros teriam um capítulo, e o tio Orochi é ex-membro, então ele merece por admitir que o Itachi é gato e deveria ter o corpo _possuído_ (y). E para quem ainda pergunta, não farei com o Sasuke, porque ele é intruso no gueto e merece morrer. /o/

O próximo será o último, mas nem preciso dizer que terá um capítulo extra, né? ;D

Deixem reviews! \õ/

Kisus da Yze!


	10. Orochimaru

_Para aquelas que nunca viram rastro de cobra e nem couro de lobisomem. (?)_

_Nota: Capítulo direto do túnel do tempo. Época em que tio Orochi ainda estava na Akatsuki._

**Como Conquistar um Akatsuki**

**Cinco maneiras de roubar o coração de Orochimaru**

Chegamos a um momento criticamente importante, que deixa a todos com os nervos à flor da pele. Como conquistar o Orochimaru? Orochimaru é frio. Extremamente frio. Ambicioso, não confia, preza ou possui sentimentos por ninguém e obsessivo.

Por isso, tome cuidado! Maníaco do parque!

Agora, se você não tem amor à própria vida, siga as dicas e tenha o coração gelado de Orochimaru em suas mãos, seguindo estas cinco simples dicas. (Ou vá ler um shoujo meloso!)

**1- Demonstre profundidade. Mostre que você está disposta a mergulhar nessa paixão.**

Orochimaru estava em seu quarto, arquitetando mais um plano para roubar o corpo de Uchiralicious. Sua tranqüilidade foi interrompida quando ouve batidas em sua porta. Ele a abre e encontra Konan, com uma bandeja com chá o bolachas.

Ela o convida para uma conversa, e depois de bastante tempo e muita fofoca, Konan começa a agir de maneira estranha...

Konan: Sabe Orochimaru, já pensou em ter um relacionamento duradouro com alguém?

Orochi: Já... '-' –pensa em Jiraya (?)- Mas não daria certo. Somos muito diferentes... D:

Konan: "Affe! Refiro-me a uma mulher!" Bem, eu estou procurando por alguém que mereça meu amor, sabe... :3

Orochi: Hummmm... É mesmo? :B

Konan: Sim... E, se você estiver procurando por uma companheira... ;D

Orochi: Não ta falando sério, está? '-'

Konan: Sem dúvida! ;)

Orochi: Credo! Prefiro o Jiraya. =O –vai embora com a bandeja de biscoitos-

Konan: D: -fica arrasada- Heim? O mestre Jiraya? o.o

**2- Sua melhor arma pode ser os olhos. Olhe-o fixamente, quase como se conseguisse ler os seus pensamentos.**

Orochimaru estava na sala assistindo Supernatural...

Orochi: Dessa forma é fácil possuir o corpinho do Uchihalicious. Basta virar um demônio! Eu já sou mal mesmo. 8D

... quandoKonan aparece atrás da porta, o olhando fixamente.

Konan: Chu~ ;3

Orochi: o.O

Konan: Chu~ ;3

Orochi: =O

10 minutos depois...

Policial: Aqui é a polícia. Mãos para o alto! –agarrando Konan-

Konan: Mas, o que foi que eu fiz? D:

Policial: Recebemos uma denuncia deste local de que havia uma maníaca de cabelos azuis perseguindo um pobre velinho, e que estaria planejando um seqüestro!

Konan: Espera! Isso só pode ser um engano!

Policial: Todos dizem a mesma coisa... u.u –leva Konan embora-

Orochi: 8D –volta a assistir Supernatural-

**3- Adoram mulheres misteriosas, por isso não lhe dê tudo de bandeja!**

Konan e Orochimaru conversavam animadamente na cozinha.

Konan: Eu estava pensando em comprar um presente a alguém.

Orochi: Para quem?

Konan: Ah, não digo! ;D

Orochi: Mas, que tipo de presente?

Konan: Uma coisa aí...

Orochi: Que coisa, mulher? ò.o

Konan: Ah, não posso contar... ;3

Orochi: E por que não? É para mim por acaso? ¬¬

Konan: Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não... ;D

Orochi: Affe! Odeio que me façam de idiota! Fala logo! ò.ó

Konan: Não conto. 'u'

Orochi: Então, morra. ¬¬ -vai embora-

Konan: Espera! Eu já comprei, e é para você! Olha aqui! Volta! D:

-silencio-

Konan: Bicha velha. =( -leva sapatada de Orochimaru-

Orochi: Coisa feia. :P

**4- Lembre-se das sábias palavras de mestre Madruguinha; "A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena".**

Konan: Ele me paga por me chamar de feia. D:

Konan havia amarrado um boneco do Itachi (Mais um objeto comprado no Anime Friends, junto com o boneco de Sasori) em uma corda. Assim que Orochimaru passar, o boneco será solto e cairá sobre ele.

Konan: Ele sofrerá ao ver seu Uchihalicious enforcado. HIHIHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! \o/

Orochimaru passa pelo corredor e Konan solta a corda. Orochimaru grita horrorizado, e quando Konan corre para seu quarto, ele a vê.

Orochi: Ela me paga. ¬¬ - pega boneco do Itachi- Mas isso vai ficar comigo para outras utilidades. u/u

Orochimaru, para se vingar, encheu o quarto de Konan de cobras. Logo após o jantar, a moça foi até seus aposentos para descansar, e quando abre a porta, milhões de cobras saem de todos os lugares...

A fim de fugir, Konan tenta abrir a porta, mas esta se encontrava trancada por fora.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Orochimaru ouvia os gritos abafados de Konan, pedindo ajuda.

Konan: Tem alguém aí fora?

Orochi: Bem feito, cabelo de BIC! Meche com quem ta quieto.

Konan: Orochi, amiga! Tire-me daqui, por favor!

Orochi: Ah, não posso... Tenho que escrever uma carta ao fabricante do meu detergente favorito, para dizer o quanto gosto do seu produto. E depois vou lavar meu cabelo. Mas, fique na companhia das minhas cobrinhas, elas gostaram de você. =)

Konan: Orochimaru, isso não tem graça! SOCORROOO!

**5- Se nada der certo, seja direta!**

Orochimaru estava escondido na floresta, espiando Itachi treinando.

O rapaz estava usando apenas um shorts e camiseta, grudada ao corpo devido ao suor. Entre um arremesso e outro de kunais, ele pega uma garrafinha com água, bebe um pouco de derrama o resto em seu rosto, sacudindo o cabelo e dando seu mais sensual sorriso colgate... É quando chega Hidan e Pein, ambos sem camisa, para acompanhar Itachi no treinamento.

Orochi: It's raining men! Aleluia! *0* -maravilhado com a visão-

Do nada, Konan aparece, com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Orochi: O que você quer,heim? ¬¬

Konan: Quero bater um papo com você. Vamos ali rapidinho? u.u

Orochi: Espero que seja algo muito importante. u.u

Eles vão andando calmamente floresta à dentro, até encontrarem uma clareira silenciosa.

Orochi: O que você quer falar comigo?

Konan: Bem, vou direto ao ponto. – chegando pertinho- Eu quero você!

Konan chega bem próximo de Orochimaru, segura suavemente seu rosto e lhe dá um beijo digno de Hollywood.

- _I kissed a girl_ tocando ao fundo-

Nisso, Orochimaru lhe dá um empurrão.

Konan: Uau! Não sabia que você beijava tão bem. 8D

Orochi: Sua perua! Como usa me beijar? Isso foi nojento! Por que fez isso? D:

Konan: Ah, não seja to chato. Foi só uma bitoquinha. E eu já estava de olho em você há bastante tempo. ;D

Orochi: Acha mesmo que eu vou querer alguma coisa com você? Eca! Madonna que me livre! Eu ainda quero o corpinho do Itachi, meu beeem!

Konan: Mas, eu sou mais perfeita que ele... ;3

Orochi: Mas ele não tem celulites, varizes e cabelo desbotado. Você é nojenta. D:

Konan: Vai dizer que não gostou?

Orochi: Claro que não! Vou agora mesmo desinfetar minha boquinha linda. Não sei onde ou em quê você colocou essa sua boca. D: -vai embora-

Konan: Ah, não. Eu perdi um montão de homem gostoso, mas você eu tenho que catar! – corre atrás- Você não me escapa!

Orochi: Socorro! Estupradora! =O –corre desesperadamente-

Longe dali...

Itachi: Viu o mesmo que eu vi? –perplexo-

Hidan: Sim. Lesbianismo no meio da floresta. -boquiaberto-

Itachi: Pensei que a Konan gostasse de homem. Sabe, ela passou o mês dando em cima de mim e da Akatsuki inteira...

Hidan: Vai saber. Vai ver ela é bissexual...

**E aqui termina seu manual de dicas de como conquistar um Akatsuki! A Yze Insanity Corporation Ltda. agradece aos que acreditaram em seu trabalho e disseminaram esta bíblia da conquista mundo a fora! **

**Manual "Como Conquistar um Akatsuki", o único da Via Láctea com certificado de garantia.**

* * *

N/A: Acabou! =(

Mas tem um capítulo extra com a Konan! Hora de dar o troco! \o/

Sobre o capítulo; não acho que tenha ficado a altura. Juro que quase enlouqueço pensando em formas de conquistar o Orochimaru, e ainda mais tentar não repetir as dicas dos capítulos anteriores. Tentativa miseravelmente fracassada (vide dica 3 e releia o capítulo 1).

Não consegui escrever um capítulo com o Orochimaru homem com 'H', mas espero que tenham gostado. –Q

Até o próximo e último capítulo! o/

Kisus da Yze.


	11. Konan

_Depois de dez anos de atraso, a continuação! 8D /tironacabeça_

_E preparem-se, porque o capítulo é looonnngo!_

* * *

Edição especial com 10 dicas inéditas!

Garantimos ótimos resultados ou seu dinheiro de volta.

Yze-chan, facilitando a sua vida! \o/ *show de purpurina*

**Como conquistar um Akatsuki**

**Special Bonus**

**Como conquistar o coração de Konan**

Ao longo dos capítulos, pudemos notar o quão simples é conquistar aquele carinha que nos faz ter contrações cardiovasculares involuntárias (?). Entretanto, o mundo da caça... Digo, conquista não se restringe apenas às mulheres. Há aquelas que preferem ficar na espera, e é aí que entra o poder de sedução masculino.

Você homem, não precisa se preocupar caso não possua um Uchihamóvel, ou uma fortuna escondida no fundo falso atrás do armário de mantimentos. Vamos mostrar maneiras simples de se conquistar aquela garota especial sem parecer um tarado.

Como sabemos que Naruto não é um anime que tenha muitas opções femininas aproveitáveis (y), nada como tomarmos como cobaia a única que resistiu bravamente à presença de dez homens que –possivelmente- já tentaram lhe passar a mão, e sem descer do salto!

A mesma regra vale para ela também. Qual o tipo da Konan_, fácil _ou_ difícil_?

Pein: Konan, trouxe um presente para você. -levanta uma caixa enorme-

Konan: O que é?

Pein: Olha só. ;3 –entrega a caixa-

Konan abre e encontra um papel com um versinho mal-escrito, que agredia todas as regras básicas da gramática.

_"Batatinha quando nasci se esparrama pêlu xão, Konan você é tão linda que se cazar cumigo vai ter um feliz pra sempre. S2" (erros propositais da autora)_

Konan: Affe, não rimou. -amassa papel e joga fora-

Pein: Magoou. D: -leva tiro _do além_-

Sim, ela é esperta! Ela é exigente e difícil. Ela é Konan, a Bárbara! o/

**1- Mostre que seu interesse nas opiniões dela é sincero**.

Konan estava em seu quarto lendo um livro qualquer quando Pein bate à porta. Ele pede para entrar, e logo se senta ao seu lado. Depois de algum tempo, já estavam conversando agradavelmente.

Konan: Sabe, eu estava pensando em ir à academia malhar um pouco. Estou me achando um pouquinho fora do meu peso ideal... Ou talvez seja paranoia minha... Pein, o que você acha?

Pein: Seria uma ótima ideia. :)

Konan: Acha mesmo que eu estou paranoica?

Pein: Não é isso. Acho que você deveria ir mesmo à academia.

Konan: _Hey_! Ta me chamando de gorda? Ò.ó

Pein: Não! Só estou concordando com você. Não que a ache gorda, mas que você deveria fazer o que acha melhor. Sabe que eu apoio qualquer coisa que você faça.

Konan: Apoia é?... '-' – Konan o encara com cara de noob- Bem, então vou dar uma turbinada nos seios. Próteses de silicone estão na moda. 8D

Pein: Por mim tudo bem. Mesmo que você fique com os peitos necrosados, duros e não consiga dormir de bruços, ou se sufoque com eles, tudo bem. ^^

Konan: Credo! D: -vai embora, quase chorando.

Pein: Não deixe de me mostrar depois, tá bom? –sorridente.

**2- Uma boa imagem é de extrema importância. Não física, mas com relação à reputação. Mulheres adoram homens queridos por todos!**

Konan estava arrumada para sair com Hidan. Eles iriam a uma sorveteria poucos _quilômetros_ da sede da organização. Mas, como demoraria muito para ir a pé, decidiram pedir emprestado o carro de Itachi.

Hidan: Aê, Itachi! Pode me emprestar seu Uchihamóvel? Vou levar a Konan para passear.

Konan: Oi! 8D –sorrindo amigavelmente.

Itachi: Acha mesmo que vou emprestá-lo a você? Da última vez, você me devolveu sujo, sem gasolina e com quatro multas e um sutiã pendurado no retrovisor... ¬¬ -vai embora, emburrado.

Konan: Sutiã é?... ¬¬

Hidan: Bom, acho que o Deidara pode nos emprestar um dinheirinho para o táxi. 8D

Deidara: Da última vez te emprestei cinqüenta ienes para _"comprar remédio para dor de cabeça_" e desde então, você corre de mim como o Kakuzu corre da polícia. Você é o maior caloteiro que já conheci. Un. ¬¬ -vai embora, emburrado.

Hidan: Bem... Ta com pressa para chegar lá? :3

Konan: ¬¬

**3- Aqueles homens que já possuem algum tipo de fraqueza podem pular essa dica. Mas aqueles que são machões, um ****pouco de sensibilidade** é muito importante.

Konan assistia à novela quando Sasori chega e senta-se ao seu lado. No momento em que estava passando os comerciais, os dois começam a conversar e falar da novela.

Sasori: Então, quer dizer que o José Roberto não quer assumir a paternidade do filho da Maria Clementina? Mas que cafajeste! E tudo por culpa da Irene, que o enganou dizendo que a Maria Clementina dormiu com outro!

Konan: Não sabia que você gostava de novela...

Sasori: Não, é que de vez em quando, precisamos ser um pouco humanos. Sabe, homens não precisam ser tão rudes... ;3

Konan: Que lindo! –disse, encantada com o repentino comportamento de Sasori- Admiro muito sua mudança, Sasori. Sabia que você não era um bruto como os outros!

Sasori: Sabe, eu estava pensando. Se não for muito inconveniente de minha parte, gostaria de chamá-la para sair. Como bons amigos, claro! -disse, com um lindo sorriso.

Konan: Mas é claro! Ah, começou a novela!

Sasori: A Maria Clementina perdeu o bebê! – perplexo- Como pode! A Irene a empurrou escada a baixo! – começa a chorar.

Konan: Sasori, isso é só uma novela! Não precisa chorar desse jeito. – assustada.

Sasori: É que... A realidade é algo cruel. Isso acontece muito na sociedade em que vivemos, pessoas fingido amizade, mas que sempre estarão prontas para puxar o tapete no momento certo. Droga! Vai apodrecer meu rosto! –corre para o quarto.

Konan: Eu sabia que ele tinha mudado, mas não tanto. – ouve-se o som abafado de Restart no quarto- Ele ficou mais assustador que antes. O.o

**4- Saiba se vestir. O jogo da paquera começa bem antes da abordagem.**

- _I'm too sexy for my shirt_ tocando ao fundo-

Konan: De onde vem essa música? – Konan sai de seu quarto e vai em direção ao som. Quando a jovem chega ao final do corredor, descobre que a música vem do quarto de Tobi. A porta estava entreaberta, e ela não perdeu a oportunidade de espionar, já que aquele não era o tipo de música que Tobi costumava ouvir. Aliás, passava bem longe de ser Patati Patatá, por isso o estranhamento...

Olhou para dentro, procurando por Tobi, quando vê alguém mexendo nas roupas do mascarado.

Konan: Tobi, é você? – ela chega perto, e a pessoa vira-se.

Tobi: Konan-san! Que bom que Konan-san veio! \o/

Konan: Mas que porra?... – Tobi estava usando um terno azul, calça boca-de-sino na altura da cintura igualmente azul, com uma camisa com estampas e sapato brancos. – Tobi, por que está vestido assim? – ela controlava-se desesperadamente para não rir.

Tobi: Tobi estava se vestindo porque resolveu chamar Konan-san para sair. E já que Konan-san é uma mulher muito bonita e atraente, Tobi não poderia deixar de vestir a melhor roupa que tem! \o/

Konan: AHUHAUAHUAHUAHUA!11!ONE!PTERODACTILOS! – Konan rolava no chão de tanto que ria- Acha... Mesmo que... Eu vou... Sair com você... DESSE jeito? HUAHUAHUA! XD~

Tobi: Mas, Tobi caprichou! Tobi colocou até a cuequinha samba-canção de seda que o Deidara-sempai deu de presente, ó! –baixa as calças.

Konan: Arg! Meus olhos! Tobi, eu não sairia com você vestido assim que se estivéssemos no elenco de uma novela mexicana de quinta. ¬¬

Tobi: Mas Tobi tá galã. D:

Konan: Não, Tobi tá ridículo. Parece que saiu de uma daquelas séries escrotas dos anos 70. Esquece, prefiro sair com o Shrek versão ogro. XD – vai embora rindo horrores.

Tobi: Tobi seguiu dicas e não deu certo. Talvez Tobi devesse processar a autora... D:

**5- Existe o momento certo para convidá-la para sair. E isso você aprenderá com o tempo.**

Konan corria desesperada pelos corredores da Akatsuki. Foi quando chegou ao último corredor, em que havia uma portinha no final. Ela correu até sua direção, quando foi interceptada por Kisame.

Kisame: Konan, preciso falar com você! 8D

Konan: O que quer? –disse, se contorcendo-

Kisame: Tenho um convite muito importante para te fazer! Sei que você vai aceitar! \o/

Konan: Então, depois a gente conversa, ta bom? –abre a porta e corre para dentro, mas Kisame segura seu braço-

Kisame: Mas, não podemos conversar dentro do banheiro. :/

Konan: Kisame, depois! DEPOIS! –tenta desesperadamente entrar no banheiro, mas Kisame não deixa-

Kisame: Mas me diz, quer sair hoje à noite comigo? Eu conheço um barzinho muito legal e fica só a uns dois quilômetros daqui.

Konan: Ta, mas depois a gente resolve! –ficando vermelha-

Kisame: Mas, eu queria saber que roupa você vai usar. Para eu me vestir de acordo. 8D

Konan: DEPOIS A GENTE CONVERSA! –consegue escapar e entrar no banheiro-

Kisame: Ta bom. Vou esperar aqui fora! o/

**6- Excite sua imaginação, fazendo-a pensar constantemente em você.**

Konan's POV

_Não sei por que, mas tenho um mau pressentimento. Ultimamente coisas estranhas estão acontecendo nessa organização. E olha que não tem ninguém normal aqui... Não sei se estão tramando algo contra mim, já que nas últimas semanas enchi o saco de todo mundo pondo em prática as dicas de sedução que li em um livro antigo... Mas, todos me ignoraram e eu só me ferrei, com exceção do beijão do Itachi (que foi ótemo, diga-se de passagem). Depois de tudo isso, eu é que deveria me vingar, certo?_

_Entretanto, as atitudes de certa "pessoa" estão me assustando mais que outras. E estou falado do Zetsu. Ele me encara, persegue, se oferece para me fazer companhia, e como se não bastasse, o ouvi conversando consigo sobre "o que faria para me fisgar"! O cara ta pensando em me fazer algum mal, eu sei disso! Uma noite qualquer, eu estava dormindo e, vejam vocês, fui surpreendida com um mau hálito desgraçado no meu pescoço. Quando abri os olhos, me deparei com uma cena mais assustadora que filme de terror tipo A cabana, A ilha, A casa, O porão e outros com o nome na ordem artigo + substantivo; Zetsu disse "Oi!", com um sorriso gigantesco em cima de mim! Desde então, não paro de pensar nele. Não com carinho ou admiração, é medo mesmo..._

_ Estamos reunidos para o almoço. Imagine um "homem" bicolor arrancando pedaços de carne vorazmente enquanto te olha! Ele está fazendo isso!_

Konan: Erm... Você quer me falar alguma coisa, Zetsu?_ –Não que um maníaco vá se acusar logo de cara, mas..._

Zetsu: Estava pensando, há quanto tempo não tenho carne fresca em minhas mãos... _– A janela está aberta? Porque eu acabei de sentir um frio percorrer minha espinha- _Eu queria muito sair hoje à noite em busca de algo novo... Konan, você na iria comigo? 8)

Konan: E, por que logo eu?_ –Pergunta imbecil, certo?_

Zetsu: Porque quero lhe mostrar algo interessante... ;D _– O modo como ele falou, enfatizando o "interessante" me assustou MUITO. Mas, se for o que eu estiver pensando, bem... É que..._

Konan: Zetsu, sabe que eu sempre imaginei que você fosse eunuco! :O

Todos: o.o

Zetsu: Por que diz isso?

Konan: Ah, por nada não! Mas, eu não curto fotossíntese ou pólen voando no meu cabelo. Foi mal. P _– Acho melhor eu ir embora, antes que seja pior. Vai que ele resolve promover uma carnificina! Mas, acho que de agora em diante ficarei mais atenta a esse pessoal. Só por garantia..._

Na cozinha...

Tobi: -cutuca Zetsu, que estava em estado vegetativo- Cadê o pinto, sempai? 8/

**7- Não se revele por inteiro rapidamente. Conte sobre você aos poucos e quando perguntado.**

Konan conversava animadamente com Kakuzu na grande sala da organização. Ela começa a perguntar sobre seu passado, o porquê de ele ter entrado para a organização...

Kakuzu: Bem, é que eu resolvi fazer faculdade de ciências contábeis, e na vila em que eu vivia não havia mercado de trabalho... (?)

Konan: E, como era sua vida em sua vila de origem?

Kakuzu: Ah, eu fazia coisas de gente normal. Tinha meus vizinhos chatos, como todos têm. Mas eles eram tão chatos que, um dia, eles estavam ouvindo Calypso, aí matei todo mundo. 8)

Konan: Erm... E eles não chamaram a polícia? –assustada.

Kakuzu: Até deu tempo. As viaturas cercaram a casa, mas aí resolvi tudo do melhor jeito possível. ^^

Konan: O que você fez? =O –a essa altura, Konan já estava em outro sofá, bem longe de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Ora, eu os matei! –falou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal a se fazer- Mas, esqueçamos do meu passado... E você? Vai fazer o quê essa noite? ;D

Konan: E-eu... Vou fazer lição de matemática! –disse, assustada.

Kakuzu: Mas, você não estuda!...

Konan: Pois é, mas tenho um trabalhinho sobre progressão geométrica com dez anos de atraso! Tchauzinho! –corre.

Kakuzu: Impressão minha ou ela estava com medo? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? '-'

**8- Impressione-a fortemente sem se exibir.**

Konan e Itachi estavam na sala assistindo a um programa em que os participantes mostravam suas habilidades. Um deles conseguiu equilibrar um fogão no queixo! (N/A: Alguém já viu isso em uma tv aberta da vida?...)

Konan: Oh! Impressionante! Eu não consigo sequer equilibrar dois livros na cabeça!

Itachi: Não que isso seja mais difícil do que exterminar seu clã e fingir ser o vilão para que seu irmãozinho tolo vire macho, fugir de sua vila de origem para se juntar a um bando de macho feio que mora em uma caverna úmida e não tem dinheiro sequer para mandar concertar o cano furado da pia da cozinha. –aponta para cozinha submersa- Mas é um número interessante.

Konan: Não fala assim. O cara se esforçou...

Itachi: Claro que sim. Não que ele tenha lutado com o famoso ninja que copia e saiu ileso... Ou que tenha capturado demônios que usavam seres humanos como embalagem, que finge estar bem diante de missões escrotas ao lado de um homem que possui brânquias, que se deixou matar pelo irmãozinho tolo na tentativa frustrada de transformá-lo em herói, mas que ele não sabia que o puto viraria vilão, e agora ele se revira em seu túmulo diariamente diante da vergonha e desgraça alheia. Mesmo o cara tentando fingir miseravelmente ser foda e não passar de um merdinha que –e eu tenho absoluta certeza- apanha da mulher todos os dias, esses são fatores que não desmerecem seu brilhante número. u.u

Konan: ...

Itachi: Eu não faria melhor.

Konan: Eu... Vou ligar para o encanador... – vai saindo de mansinho.

Itachi: Sim. E se por acaso sentir-se incapacitada de usar o telefone, fique a vontade para me chamar que eu faço a ligação. ^^

**9- Se expressar bem não significa tomar sempre para sim todas as atenções.**

Todos foram reunidos às pressas por Pein.

Pein: Os chamei porque tenho um assunto urgente a tratar.

Deidara: Hey, alguém sabe quem deixou o sabonete cheio de cabelo? Un.

Pein: Não é hora para isso Deidara. Como eu ia dizendo...

Deidara: Konan, já viu as novas esculturas de argila que eu fiz? Que tal se fossemos explodi-las juntos depois? Un.

Konan: Deidara, estamos em reunião... ¬¬ -o loiro se calou, mas por pouco tempo.

Pein: Depois de invadirmos Konoha, capturamos o-

Deidara: Eu achei uma caixa de camisinhas sabor limão escondidas atrás do armário da cozinha. Alguém sabe de quem é? Un.

Hidan: Arg! –engasga-

Pein: Deidara, fique quieto! –o líder já estava ficando vermelho de raiva-

Deidara: Hey Konan tem um montão delas! ;D –cochicha-

Konan: Se não ficar quieto eu as enfio em um lugar não muito confortável da sua anatomia! ò.ó

Deidara: Foi mal...

No final da reunião...

Pein: Itachi e Kisame distraem os guardas. Deidara espera o sinal para começar o ataque aéreo ao prédio do Hokage. Estamos entendidos?

Do nada, sente-se um mau cheiro na sala.

Kisame: Ah! Quem morreu?

Deidara: Foi mal... É que o almoço não me fez muito bem... Un. D:

Konan: Deidara! Seu nojento! – todos saem correndo, deixando o loiro _forever_ _alone_-

Deidara: O que foi? Por acaso sou o único que faz isso? Un.

**10- Aprenda a lidar com a rejeição. Você não tem culpa se ela tem mau gosto, certo?**

Hidan: Porra, eu to na seca há meses e a única mulher que tem aqui não me dá bola!

Kisame: Não sei por que a Konan não quis sair comigo. Eu fiz tudo certinho... :(

Kakuzu: Ela deu em cima de mim e agora que eu quero, ela dá para trás...

Sasori: Vocês também seguiram aquele manual de como conquistar mulheres?

Todos: Sim!

Itachi: Vai ver foi isso que nos atrapalhou...

Pein: E o pior; ela nos humilhou! Não somos homens de se jogar fora! Ninguém faz isso com Pein, o Deus! Ò.ó

Zetsu:Então vamos atrás dela! **Ela vai ver quem é eunuco!**

Todos vão até o quarto da moça. Kisame derruba a porta e todos entram, e se deparam com Konan lindamente vestida. Ela usava um vestido vermelho justo, os cabelos presos em coque, com a habitual flor lhes enfeitado.

Konan: Seus doidos! O que querem aqui? E por que diabos derrubaram a porta? Não sabem bater? Ò.ó

Tobi: Uau! Konan-san vai sair? :O

Konan: Não. Coloquei a melhor roupa para lavar louça. ¬¬

Deidara: Konan, você está muito bonita! Un.

Hidan: É mesmo. Até as varizes sumiram! :O –leva soco-

Pein: Vai aonde, desse jeito? – Pein estava fascinado com a aparência de Konan. Não apenas ele, mas todos alí presentes-

Konan: Ora, vou sair com o meu namorado. u.u

Todos: O QUÊ? :O

Konan: O que foi? Acham que só vocês arrasam corações? ;D – ouve-se o toque da campainha- Ah, deve ser ele!

Konan vai até a porta, acompanhada de uma multidão. Quando ela abre a porta, todos ficam boquiabertos. Não pode ser... Ele?

Konan: Eu estava lhe esperando. ^^

Todos: Hataki... Kakashi? :O

Kakashi: Yo! Vou logo avisando que não estou aqui para arranjar briga com ninguém. u.u

Pein: M-mas, o que você está fazendo com ELE! –aponta- E quanto a NÓS?

Konan: Vocês são uns froxos. Eu dei em cima de todo mundo, e fui esnobada até pelo Orochimaru. Segui as dicas do Pein, fui a um SPA e cuidei da minha aparência. Foi quando encontrei o Kakashi.

Itachi: Qual o problema conosco? Somos perfeitos!

Konan: Itachi, você é um convencido, Deidara um nojento, Tobi um idiota que não sabe se vestir, Kakuzu um mão-de-vaca violento, Kisame inconveniente, Sasori estranho até para os padrões da Akatsuki, Hidan é um religioso maluco e tarado, Zetsu é... o Zetsu! Orochimaru não curte a fruta e eu estou farta do complexo de superioridade do Pein. Respondi bem?

Hidan: O que você fez para conquistá-la? –pergunta a Kakashi-

Kakashi: Um conquistador jamais revela seus segredos. Vamos? –ele estende a mão para Konan e ambos saem, deixando nove homens parados com cara de bunda. Não sem antes guardar muito bem escondido seu _"Novíssimo manual de como conquistar uma garota. Versão superatualizada, por Yze-chan"._

Hidan: Porra Kakuzu! Por que você é tão violento? Ò.ó

Kakuzu: E você? Parece que nunca viu mulher!

Kisame: A culpa é do Deidara por ser tão nojento! –preparando sua Samehada para atacar-

Deidara: E você é fresco demais! Junto com esse seu Itachi-san metido! Un. Ò.ó

Pein: Vocês são uns trastes mesmo! Ò.ó

Itachi: Pelo menos em Konoha tinha a filha do Ichiraku. ¬¬

Tobi: Quando você vai embora eu fico, e choro, e choro... D: -cantando-

E eles iniciam uma _batalha_ _dos_ _mil_ _dias_ no esconderijo, enquanto Konan iria aproveitar a noite ao lado de seu novo _boy_ _magia_.

_- E lembrem-se: nem todas as mulheres reagem da mesma maneira. Há aquelas que nem meras dicas conseguem conquistar._

**E esse foi o especial Como Conquistar a Konan! O único manual com certificado de garantia Yze Insanity Corporation Ltda. **

**Esperamos ter tirado muitos corações do _Forever_ _Alone_ _Mode_.**

**_Nota da Editora:_**_ A autora foi encontrada morta em seu puxadinho no Brasil, logo após uma tarde de autógrafo em uma padaria. Testemunhas afirmam ter visto um grupo de homens vestindo sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas saírem às pressas do local. A polícia investiga o crime._

Manual Como Conquistar Um Akatsuki, Edição póstuma com capa dura. Editora Janeiro, 2011. Todos os direitos reservados.

* * *

N/A: *desviadeobjetospontiagudos* Nha! Cabô! =/ Não, não teve o Orochimaru porque, como a Konan disse, ele não gosta da fruta...

Depois de uma demora incomum, não tenho certeza se foi um final digno. Digam você sem atualizar porque queria passar no vestibular, e como o ENEM tá de sacanagem resolvi desenterrar a fic e terminá-la enquanto tenho tempo. :B

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam, favoritaram, incentivaram mandando reviews, e aos que não deixaram também. E aos que plagiaram, obrigada por terem aumentado a popularidade da fanfic. Agora, morre deabo!

Não conseguiu imaginar o Tobi cafona? http:/ / i415. photobucket. com / albums / pp234 / Yze-chan / Tobi. Jpg (retire os espaços) Desculpem-me, mas estou sem Photoshop, então vai o Photofiltre mesmo. =(

Beijos da Yze!

**Concluída em: 02/11/2011**


End file.
